Астольфо
Райдер Чёрных |jname = アストルフォ |enname = Astolfo |id = 94 |cost = 12 |atk = 1,489/8,937 |hp = 1,787/11,172 |gatk = 10,821 |ghp = 13,546 |voicea = Окубо Руми |illus = Коноэ Отоцугу |attribute = Земля |growthc = Неполная Обратная S |starabsorption = 205 |stargeneration = 9% |npchargeatk = 0.66% |npchargedef = 1% |deathrate = 40% |alignment = Хаотическое・Доброе |gender = Unknown |traits = Земля или Небо, Гуманоид, Верховая Езда, Слуга, Уязвим к Энума Элиш |cc = QQQAB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 |name = Астольфо |mlevel = 80 }} Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= - Испарение Здравомыслия D+= }} Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг B+= Получает эффект уклонения на 3 атаки. |overchargeeffect = Получает критические звёзды. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Звёзды + |c1 = 5 |c2 = 10 |c3 = 15 |c4 = 20 |c5 = 25 }} |-| Ранг B++= Получает эффект уклонения на 3 атаки. |overchargeeffect = Получает критические звёзды. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Звёзды + |c1 = 10 |c2 = 15 |c3 = 20 |c4 = 25 |c5 = 30 }} |-| Видео (Костюм)= Вознесение |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |7}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |5}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) Биография Факты *He received his first Costume Dress Memories of Trifas on the Fate/Apocrypha Anime Broadcast Commemoration Campaign. It can be unlocked in the Da Vinci's Workshop at the cost of 1,000 Mana Prism. Изображения Saint Graphs= astolfo1.png|Стадия 1 astolfo2.png|Стадия 2 astolfo3.png|Стадия 3 astolfo4.png|Стадия 4 Portrait_Servant_94_A.png|Воспоминания о Трифасе Astolfoaf.png|День Дурака |-| Иконки= astolfoicon.png|Стадия 1 AstolfoStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 AstolfoStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 AstolfoFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 AstolfoCostume01Icon.png|Воспоминания о Трифасе |-| Спрайты= Astolfosprite1.png|Стадия 1 Astolfosprite2.png|Стадия 2 Astolfosprite3.png|Стадия 3 AstolfoTrifasSprite.png|Воспоминания о Трифасе S094 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S094 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S094 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) S094 card servant cos1.png|Командная Карта (Воспоминания о Трифасе) nplogo094.png|NP Astolfo skill.png|Использование Навыки Astolfo np.png|NP Astolfo mount.png|Гиппогриф Astolfo sword.png|Меч и Ножны Astolfo lance.png|Ловушка Аргалии |-| Эмоции= Astolfo 1.png|Стадия 1 Astolfo 2.png|Стадия 2 Astolfo 3.png|Стадия 3 Astolfo_Trifas.png|Трифас Astolfo Agartha.png|История Главы Агарта |-| Эссенции= NoisyObsession.png|Noisy Obsession CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO CE645.png|Sugar Vacation FullCE0654.png|Chaldea Beach Volleyball (Bottom Right) Let's_Depart!-temp.png|Let's Depart! 802.png|Fate/EXTELLA LINK